Scared and Confused
by LittleCheshireKitten
Summary: Noah finds a package at his door. What's inside is not what or rather who you'd expect.
1. Ch 1 Scared and Confused

**My second fic here, wow. I had this lying in my notes for a while, so I decided to do something with it. Hope you guys like it!**

Scared and Confused

Did he gain anything from all the time he spent humoring that sadistic host? No, he got nothing at all. His life didn't change for the better, it didn't even change for the worse. Sure he kept a bit if contact with the few people he could tolerate, but they all lived to far apart to ever really do anything. He still lived in the same house with the same annoying siblings. There was nothing for him in his boring life, and he really didn't care.

The familiar sound of a fist rapping on the front door echoed through the house. Noah didn't bother to answer it, it was probably just one of his sibling's friends anyway. A few minutes had passed yet he heard no footsteps running to greet the visitor. Curiously, he dragged his feet to the door and opened it. His eyes were met be a box that was wider than the doorway and as tall as his waist. One of his other siblings probably ordered something, or so he thought. As he went to close the door for someone else to find the package, he could have sworn he saw it move. Noah stop and took another look. It didn't move again, but he noticed that there was no return address. At a third glance, he realized that it was addressed to him. The boy hasn't ordered anything, and he knew it was best to let someone else handle it. Yet, he found himself trying to drag the box inside only to find that it was far too heavy for his body which was lacking in strength.

The dark haired teen then opted to just open it right there on the porch. He searched for a pair of scissors which was undoubtedly left on the floor. As the blade slid through the tape to unveil the contents, the box shook once more. Unsure of what to do, he scanned the inside from where he was. That was when he saw something very familiar. What seemed to be light brown hair stuck out of the now open box before the body attached to it wriggled. Noah jumped in surprise. Could there be an animal in there? Surely this was not a very humane mode of transport. The mass then rolled out of the box. What Noah saw was enough to fill him with confusion, panic, and shock.

There lay the boy that Noah had regret not keeping in touch with. On his porch lie Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. Though, he didn't look as he should. Cody had been immobilized by frayed rope wrapped tightly around his arms and legs that ended in a knot that even the know-it-all couldn't untie. The chipper boy's usual gap-toothed grin was stuffed with a cloth that held in his muffled screams for help. His bright blue eyes were masked with a black bandana, and his cheeks were stained with tears. What had become of the lovable self proclaimed ladies man, Cody Anderson?

The first thing Noah thought to do was to help Cody out of the things that bound him to silence and limited movement. The blindfold was pulled off first. Cody's bright blue eyes widened as he let more tears dampen his face. The material was removed from his mouth, yet he didn't make a sound. Cody's voice was hoarse from the constant strain of screams and cries, yet they produced a simple word that spoke for all that was on his mind, "Noah,"

**What did you guys think? I was debating whether or not to leave it as it is or to make it a chaptered story. Be sure to review and tell me what you think, thanks!**


	2. Ch 2 Tired and Unsure

**Reviews are always motivating, so here's another chapter, yay! Also, if you noticed, my writing tends to focus on actions rather than words so there isn't ever really much dialogue, sorry if you don't like that. I promise I'll try to incorporate more speaking if you really want it. Anyways, on with the show!**

He always wore a bored expression, voice dripping with sarcasm as he supplied another deadpan remark. Today, he did not look as if he had no interest. There was nothing he could say now. For a moment, he was not himself. So instead, he was a friend.

Steam danced up from the mug that Noah held carefully in his hand as he slowly trudged up the stairs. The door to his bedroom was wide open in a way he never left it. Noah wasn't sure what to say or do now. There was a package at the door and now Cody Anderson lay in his bed, sleeping fitfully. So he said nothing. Instead, he nudged Cody softly and set the drink on his nightstand. Cody jumped in surprise, his eyes flicked open and looked around fearfully until it seemed to click in the boy's mind that he wasn't where he thought he was. Noah handed Cody mug of hot chocolate. A cold winter breeze flew in at that moment, but there was no shutting it out. The window had been stuck open for as long as anyone in that house could remember. Cody sipped at his drink with a look on his face that could only be read as unsure. The reality of this situation must finally had dawned on him. Not a moment later, the same applied to Noah. Before he knew it, Noah was pacing around the room like he always did when he thought. What was there to do now? He slipped his phone out of his pocket. It was only a severely outdated flip phone, but in this family, it was always hand me downs for the youngest of nine. But who could he call?

Noah sighed and slipped his phone back where it came from. Not a moment after, the doorbell rang, then rang again, and then again. Did she have to be so noisy now of all times? The sound would surely bother Cody who lay in Noah's bed still silent. Noah pulled the front door open to see none other than Izzy still rapidly triggering the doorbell. Noah waited there for a solid minute before concluding that she was too preoccupied to notice him leaning on the doorway. He didn't have time to waste, so Noah rolled his eyes in annoyance and reached for the doorknob. Just as the door clicked shut, Izzy's voice rang through the house, calling Noah's name. He debated leaving her outside before turning to undo the lock.

Izzy wasn't the first person to come to mind in a situation like this, but anything was better than figuring it out alone, the crazy one just happened to be nearby. Nearby meaning across the street. Before she could be stopped, Izzy was already up the stairs and making her way to Noah's room. Being tied up an literally mailed to someone's house in a cardboard box must not supply a lot of rest, because Cody was sleeping once again. Izzy gasped audibly and prepared to blurt out something before a hand came from behind to clamp her mouth shut. The glare from Noah was enough to keep her quiet for a while. So instead, Izzy opted to continue to mouth the words without making a sound. Why didn't he just call Owen or anyone else? That was a question he found himself asking, but he knew well why. He just didn't have time for a twenty minute wait, something had to be done now.

There were so many things that could be done and so many paths they could take. Should they call the police? Or maybe bring Cody home, or take care of him for a while, or call someone else over, or-. It was now the red haired girl spoke, "Or maybe we can track down the kidnappers and mail _them_ to your house," Noah seriously pondered this option, and that could only mean he was losing his mind now. The chattering helped Cody who was already waking up on his own accord. He sat up on the bed and blinked slowly, turning from one person to another. Cody's voice was hoarse an his throat was sore, but he tried not to let it bother him, "Wha- I...," But no more words came after even if his mouth still moved. Cody was terribly upset and his face portrayed that emotion well.  
-**  
Story's not going anywhere yet, but I'm sure it will. If I decide to write more, that is. Hope my writing hasn't gone down in quality like I think it does as the story progresses.**


End file.
